We Love You
by blueheart93
Summary: Bella Swan is 22 year old collage student who isn't into the whole dating scene. Edward Cullen and his 2 best friends are the guys every girls wants to be with, but they want a steady relationship. Which now of those girls want. Cannon pairings, Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**MysteryPOV**

There she is. I want to tell her I love her and want to make her my wife. She is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. But I don't know how to go about it and tell her.

** BPOV**

"Bella, what are you doing here again?" Carol asked.

"I'm here to pick up my books that I have on hold," I answered Carol.

"Oh, Romeo and Juliet or Withering Heights?" Carol asked.

I blushed. "You know me too well, Carol. I'm here for both."

Carol walked into the back were they keep the books that are on hold. Sometimes I help out at the library when I have nothing to do. Everyone that works or helps out here knows my name. I'm the dork who spends everyone of her weekends here or curled up in my apartment reading, well my two best friends, and roommates, go out on dates. We've known each other since we Alice and I were 2 and Rose was 3. Today I was just preparing for the five day weekend that started right after school ended today. Alice and Rose both had dates with some guy.

"Bella, dear, here are your books," Carol said, returning and handing me the books. "So, you don't have a date this weekend?"

"Nope. All I plan to do on this long weekend is read all about a love story that I will never have," I replied with a smile.

"Bella, you really need to go out on a date. You're a twenty-two year old collage student that spends all her time reading her love books."

"I don't spend _all_ my time reading," I objected.

"Darling, how many dates have you gone on in the past two years?"

I didn't really want to talk about my love life, or lack-there-of, to Carol. I mean she's known me since I started coming to U of M. Alice, Rose, and Carol have been tell me every chance they got that I need to go out and date.

"None," I said just above a whisper.

"Dear, you need to stop reading those stories and start your own life. All you ever do is read and do your school work. I've talked to everyone of your teachers and everyone of them say that you work really hard. They also said that if need be they would be willing to give you a couple weeks off."

"What! Why would you do that! Then all the other students would like I'm a teachers pet! I don't need that! Most of the girls already know that I don't go out!"

"Fine. Do whatever you want but ,Bella, trust me when I say you won't want to spend your life alone. I've been alone my whole life and it's not something that I want you to go through," Carol said as she walked away to put more books back on their shelves.

I left the library and walked to my 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck. It was a present from Charlie, my dad. He gave it to me before I left for collage. I never really lived with my dad after my parents got their divorce. So, for most of my life I lived with my mom, Renee. My mom is the exact opposite of me. She's beautiful, erratic, and hare-brained. She can't just pick one thing and stick to it. She just jumps from one activity to the next. I'm more like my dad. He hates any form of attention, doesn't like to share or show his emotions, and prefers the quiet then loud places.

As I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment, I saw Rose and Alice. My two best friends were just like supermodels. Rose had long blonde hair that went to about her middle back. She had a perfect body with long legs, toned stomach, amazing boobs, and a beautiful face. Alice was short and pixie like. She had short pitch black hair that was always spiked, only unless it was for a special occasion. She also had a perfect body with nice legs for a short girl, also perfect boobs, toned stomach, and a beautiful face like Rose.

"Bella! What do you think you are doing!" Alice shriek at me.

"Going up to the apartment and read," I replied.

"No, tonight we're going to the movies," Rose said.

"But I don't want to go to the movies," I whined.

"Bella, you sound like an old woman," Alice said.

"Yeah, Bella, it'll be fun!" Rose said.

"What movie are we going to see?"

"Yea! We're getting Bella out of the house!" the both shriek in unison.

I just left them standing by my truck and walked up to our place. They still weren't behind when I opened the door. I shut the door, put my books down, and went to my room.

"Bella! Where are you? You need to get ready!" Alice yelled from the doorway.

I let out a groan as Alice and Rose opened my door with wicked grins on their faces.

"Ugh! No not Barbie Bella!" I cried.

They both laugh at the name I gave the least favorite part of going out with them. "Yup. It's Barbie Bella time," they said together.

"Wait! You never answered me," I said trying to save myself some time.

"Bella quiet stalling," Rose said.

"I asked you guys what movie we were going to see."

"We're going to see…Friday the 13th!" Alice said with a wide pixie smile.

"You both know how much I hate scary movies. Why do we have to go see that one?"

Neither of them answered as I got up off the bed and walked to my funeral. We all went to Alice's room because she had the biggest bathroom. I sat down in the chair that they had christened 'The Makeover Bella Chair'.

After two hours of torture, I was allowed to get up and look at myself and see what damage they had done this time. Know by damage I meant how much makeup I would have to take off when I got home. They never make me look bad. Actually they always make me look a thousand times better than I normally look.

"Here are your clothes," Rose said handing me a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt. "Now, go change."

I change into the outfit and went and sat on the couch, waiting for the two of them to finish. Five minutes later they came out looking even better than they do every other day of the week.

"Alright let's go see a scary movie!" they both said in a scary voice.


	2. Talks and Movie

**EPOV**

"Carol, do you have my books for me?" I asked my favorite Librarian ever.

"Edward, you read the same books over. Don't you ever get tired of reading them?" Carol asked.

"No, these are classics. The best books ever," I said with a smile.

"You know, there is this girl-," Carol started to say but I cut her off.

"No, Carol, I won't date this 'girl' who you tell me so much about."

"Fine, that's your choice but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. You need to start looking for the girl you want to marry, because your twenty-two, Edward, you would be able to look for her once you're forty. Although I'm sure you will still look just like you do know. Specially, because you look just like your father when he was here. I just hope you find your true love just like your parents did."

"I will find her, just not right now. Right now I'm busy. I have to practice for the tryouts for the baseball team. You know that I'm here on a scholarship for baseball."

"Yes, I know that but when are your tryouts? You have sometime before the season starts," she told me with a frown.

"Yes, but I have my classes, too."

"It's a five day weekend. You have no classes. I asked you're teachers if maybe you could have a couple weeks off to do anything you want and they said yes," she told me.

"What! Why did you do that! Then all the other students will think I'm a teacher's pet! I don't need that!" I whisper yelled at her.

She just laugh and said, "That's the same thing 'that girl' said to me when I told her I had talked to her teachers as well. She really needs a break. She needs it more than you. All she does is study."

Now that really spiked my interest. "She studies?" I asked. No girl here at U of M studies, only unless they are here on a scholarship for something.

"Now you seem to be interested," she said with an even bigger smile.

"No, sorry. I would love to meet her thought. I'm sure Emmett or Jasper would go for her." Emmett and Jasper are my best friends. We've known each other forever.

"She is soooo not Emmett's type," Carol said with scrunched up face of disgust.

I laugh. "You don't even know Emmett's type. His never even been here!"

"Well fine then she is too delicate to be Emmett's type. How's that mister- smarty- pants," she before she stuck her tongue out at me.

I laugh even harder. "Did you just stick your tongue out at me? And if she is delicate then why do you think she is for me?"

"How long have you been here, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"

"Do you have to use my whole name?"

"Yes, because I know you will answer me."

"I've been here for three weeks."

"Then you have no way of knowing who she is or what she looks like."

"I'm sorry, Carol, but I have to go. I'm playing a game with Em and Jazz."

"Don't you dare get mud on those books, Edward. If you do I will call your father and tell him you owe me a new copy of A Midsummer's Night Dream and Hamlet."

"Yes, mom. I will take very good care of your books," I said as I walked out of the library.

I got into my silver S60R Volvo and drove back to my apartment. When I got there I found Emmet and Jasper playing baseball on my Wii.

"Now what do you two think you're doing?" I asked making them both jump.

"Oh, hey Eddie. We're just playing baseball," Emmett said as he pitch a fastball.

"I see that, but what are you doing in _my_ apartment and I know I've told you never to call me Eddie."

"We came to tell you we're going to see a movie tonight," Jasper said.

"Why? I have plans tonight."

"What plans to you have that are oh-so-important that you can't spend a night with your friends?" Emmett ask.

"Well I have a date-," I started to say.

"What! You have a date and you didn't tell us! You ass!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Em, if you would let me finish I was going to say I have a date with Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare? Who the hell is Shakespeare?" Emmett asked.

"Em, Shakespeare was the guy who wrote Romeo and Juliet. The tragedy about the how the kids from two feuding families fall in love and at the end die because the girl was stupid and pretended to be died and the guy thought she was so he killed himself and she woke up, saw he was died so then she killed herself and this time she really was died," Jasper explained to a totally confused Emmett.

"Why would you want to waste your Friday night reading a book by a dead guy?"

"Because this dead guy wrote some of the best stuff every written in the history of the world," I said.

"Boring!" Emmett said as he grabbed my books and started ripping pages out.

"Emmett, the hell to you think you're doing? Those aren't my books! They're Carol's!"

"Carol? Who's Carol?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I mean Ms. Pizonie. The Librarian," I said as I tried to come up with something to make up for the slip.

"Is that were you went? The library?" Emmett and Jasper laugh.

"Hey, you guys know that she was here when my parents went here. She's a family friend. Know because you ripped the pages out of the books I owe her two new copies. Thank you very much! Do you even have a clue how much those books cost?" I yelled at him as my blood really started to boil.

"Eddie, come on. They're just books. Don't worry about them. Tonight you need to worry about us and how we haven't found the right girls," Emmett said.

"Em, how can I not worry about those books that you ruined?"

"Come on Ed, we're all going out tonight to see a movie," Jasper said calming me. Jasper always had this weird way of making people calm down if they were high-strung.

"Fine, I'll go, but what movie are we going to see?"

"We're going to see… Friday the 13th. On Friday the 13th! Isn't that great! There are going to be so many girls there screaming their heads off! This is going to be so great!" Emmet was saying.

"'K, I'll go get ready. But if either of you touch those books, I _will_ kill you," I said in a low deadly voice.

Emmett looked scared when I left the room. I started looking through all of my clothes when I found my favorite shirt. It was a dark green shirt that everyone said brought out my eyes. The main reason was because my mom bought it and it was her favorite shirt on me. I put on some black slacks and walked out to see the guys were still playing Wii when I came out.

"Come on guys if we're going to see that movie we better get going," I said and shut off the T.V. pissing both of them off.

"Fine. Oh, we forgot to tell you that we're staying here for the night," Jasper said.

"Why are you staying here?"

"Because our pipes exploded well you were at the library," Jasper explained.

"Oh, great! I get to live with the dumb-asses! When are your pipes going to be done?"

"Not sure. They said a few weeks," Emmett said.

"A few weeks!"

"Yup!"

"Fine! Let's just go and get this nightmare over with," I said as I walked out of my apartment.

"Eddie, we're taking your car!" Emmett called to me as I walked down the hallway.

We all got in my car and I drove to the movie theater. We got there and someone in a bright yellow Porsche 911 turbo almost hit me trying to get into the spot I was going for.

Emmett rolled the window down and stuck his head out. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You almost hit us!"

A little pixie like woman step out and flipped Emmett off. Jasper and I started to howl in laughter. Emmett turned around and glared at us.

Then two other girls step out of the car. One was talk with blonde hair. The other one took my breath away. She had mahogany colored hair and chocolate brown eyes that I felt could see into my soul.

The three of us just stared as the three of them walked into the theater. I was the first one to stop staring and went to find another parking spot. I found one, parked, and got out of my car.

We walked in, bought our tickets and popcorn and pop. We went into the theater were the movie was playing and…


	3. The Movies

**BPOV**

We walked out to Alice's yellow Porsche. I got in the front seat Rose got in the back and Alice drove.

"Come on, Bella. It's like we're taking you to your funeral," Alice whined as she drove 60 just to get to the theater that was five blocks away.

"I had other plans for tonight than to go see a f-ing scary movie, that is going to make me pee myself," I said.

"Bella, you're not going to die if you say fucking," Rose said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Bella. Loosen up. All you do is work," Alice said.

"I read too. You guys know I'm big on the whole dating thing. Specially here. There's too many jocks," I said with a frown.

"But the jocks are the best! At least you know they'll last in-," Rose was saying with a wicked smile.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Rosalie Hale!" I told her as I cut her off.

"Oh, that's right ,Rose, I forgot we have little Miss Goodie Two Shoes, here who's never had sex," Alice said with a little devil smile.

"Well, maybe we could find you guy tonight and see if he'll take our little Bella and make her more experienced in bed," Rose said.

"No, don't. If you do I'll tell your guys next boyfriends about your incident with the monkeys at the zoo last year," I said as they both glared at me.

"You wouldn't dare, Isabella Marie Swan," Alice said in a deadly voice.

"Yes, I would, Alice."

We were unable to finish our conversation because we were at the movies and we needed to find a parking spot. Alice was driving around when I said, "Look there's one over there."

Alice drove over there and there was a shiny silver Volvo trying to get the same spot as we were. Alice, of course, not wanting to walk far, hit the gas and pulled into the spot before the Volvo could.

Then a big guy with dark brown curls, stuck his head out of the passenger seat and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You almost hit us!"

Alice just turned around and flipped him off. Rose snickered and I tried not to laugh at the look on the guys face when Alice did that. Then we all walked into the theater. We bought popcorn, pop, and the tickets.

"Oh man did you see that guy you flipped off Alice? He was H-O-T!" Rose gushed as we were looking for our seats.

"His face was great! He looked like he'd never seen a pixie flip someone off," I said with a laugh.

"Rose, I could tell he's not the brightest crayon in the box," Alice said.

I stopped listening to the two of them when I heard the most perfect voice in the world say, "Yes, Em, I saw her. But I don't think she would be into you." Then the handsomest guy walked in. He had messy bronze hair that I wanted to run my hair through. He had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. The shirt he was wearing really brought out his eyes.

"Yeah, Em. The blonde had nothing on that little pixie looking girl who flipped you off," after one of them said that I knew they were the we almost hit trying to get to that spot.

"So, Ed, which one of the three did you like?" the one they called Em, asked.

"What are you talking about? The only girl I like is Juliet," Ed said.

I was so shocked to hear he knew who Juliet was.

"Is that why you've been going to the library?" Em asked.

"No, Emmett. I wanted to go and get Romeo and Juliet, but Ms. Pizonie said a girl who reads that book all the time check it out today," the bronze haired guy said.

I was shocked that Carol would talk about me to someone I didn't even know. I was going to talk to her later about that.

"Let's go find our seats," the blonde guy said.

"Yeah! The movie is about to started," the big guy said.

The three of them were looking for seats and I notice the only empty seats were behind us.

"The only empty seats are right there," the bronze guy said.

They walked up and sat in the seats right behind us when the lights went down. The movie started and I was already scared.

"Bella, calm down. You're not going to die," Rose said.

"I know that, Rose. I just hate scary movies. You both know that. I would rather be at home reading."

"Bella, for one night just deal," Alice said.

"Would you three shut the hell up," the bug guy said behind Rose. She froze when she figured out who he was.

Alice turned around and flipped him off for the second time that night and said, "Why don't you just go suck your dick?"

His two friends laugh trying to cover them up as coughs. "Man, Emmett, girls just seem to be flipping you off tonight."

"Oh, I wouldn't say all these girls are flipping him off," I said.

"Really? Then who really is flipping him off?" the bronze haired guy said resting his head on his arms that were on the back of my seat.

"Well-," I started to say, but then his breathe hit me full in the face. It was the best smell in the world.

"Um, so what were you saying?" he asked.

"Um-it was my friend Alice. She has the Porsche who cut you off in the parking lot," I said.

"You're the dumb-ass who yelled at me?" Alice said glaring at the big guy.

"Either you six quite down or you leave," someone told us who worked at the theater.

We all shut up. At every scary part I would jump and scream. After about the fifth time the bronze haired guy leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Are you scared, Bella?" he asked.

I jump. "Yes, I hate scary movies."

"Well then why did you come see a scary movie?" he asked.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to stay home and read Romeo and Juliet or Withering Heights."

"You read stuff like that?" he asked me in shock.

"Yes I do."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, Bella."

"You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. All I know is you name is Bella. What is your whole name?"

I blushed. "Isabella Swan."

"I love the name Isabella."

"Bella, let's go!" Alice called to me.

"Coming, Alice," I sais as I got up.

"Wait, Bella. Can I have your number?" Edward asked.

"I-I don't know," I said.

"Okay. Well I meet you at the library tomorrow at noon. Then we can go out to lunch with Carol," he said with a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Okay, Edward. See you tomorrow," I said and walked away.

"OHMYGOSHDIDYOUSEETHATGUYWITHTHEBLONDEHAIR?" Alice screamed as soon as we were in the car.

"Did you see the guy with dark brown curls? Oh he was Hot!" Rose said.

"You said that about him early, Rose," I said with a laugh.

"So, Bella you looked pretty happy to stay where you were," Alice said with a smile.

I blushed. "Yeah, he's really sweet."

"So, did he ask you out?" Rose asked.

"No," I said

"Well, Emmett asked me to go to lunch with him tomorrow," Rose said.

"Jasper asked me the same thing," Alice said as she started to bounce up and down.

"Well I hope you guys have fun," I said.

"Bella, we can cancel if you want us to," Alice said.

"No, you guys go ahead and have fun. I have lunch with Ms. Pizonie tomorrow. I'll be okay," I said.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Yes, guys I'll be fine," I said.

We pulled into the lot in front of our apartment and went inside. "Okay, I'm heading to bed, guys. I'm tired," I said.


	4. HOT

**JPOV**

"Dude, did you see that girl? She was HOT with a capital H," Emmett said.

"Yes, Em, we saw her," I said as I thought about the little pixie girl with the black spiky hair.

I noticed Edward hadn't said a thing since we left the theater. Emmett must have came to the same conclusion 'cause he asked, "Hey, Edward, are you okay? You haven't said a thing since we left. Or is someone still thinking about a certain girl he met tonight?"

Edward narrowed his eyes and said, "Well at least I'm not obsessed with a stereotypical blonde super model. At least the one I like has a brain and likes to read."

"Well, you aren't going to see or talk to her again 'cause I know you didn't get her number," Emmett said.

"Well at least I know the name of the girl I like _and _her friends," Edward said with a smirk.

"What?! How in the hell did you get their names and not us?" Emmett asked.

"Well…" Edward stop talking and looked down at his shoes. He never did that! He's dated his fair share of girls, but never went farther than a few make-out sessions.

"Are you going to tell us their names or leave your brothers hangin'?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm…well who do you want to get to know?" Edward asked. Sometimes Edward played with Em, just to piss him off, this time it worked.

"Well, _Eddie_, I don't want to get to know the brown hair chick. By the way, she was hot, too," Emmett said and Edward, first stiffened at the name Eddie, then when Em said the brunette was hot. Edward obviously had the hots for her.

"Em, she would be called a brunette, not 'brown hair chick.' So, Edward, are you going to tell us the names of those two girls or not," I asked.

"I was thinking about keeping my mouth shut about it, but because you both look so desperate, I'll tell you. The blonde's name is Alice. The little pixie girls name is Rose," he said with a glint of something in his bright green eyes. What could it be?

"Edward, don't you have a date tomorrow with the Liberian?" I asked just remembering him telling us about the lunch earlier today.

"Ha! You can't ask a girl for her number, but you can go out with the Liberian!" Em was rolling around on the floor with hysterics.

"For your information, Mr. I-can-get-any-chick-I-wanted, Carol asked me to help out with the library and I said yes then she asked if I would like to go out to lunch with her," Edward said, then his face lit up in one of those crooked grins all the girls love.

"What's with that smile?" I asked.

"W-what? I'm just happy I get to help Carol and take her out to lunch. When my dad came her he did the same thing as I'm doing," he said.

"Bull, Cullen! We know you only too well. What's in it for you?" I asked. The only time we really use our last names when we are either really mad or just playin' around.

"Why do you say that, Whitlock? I, unlike the two of you, do stuff even if there's nothing in it for me. I just like helping an old family friend and if I help I get to check out more than a few books at a time," he said the last part just above a whisper.

"Why would you want to help some old lady put some stupid books back on old shelves that if you leaned on they would break," Em said.

"They would only break under your weight 'cause you're a fat ass," Edward said.

When Edward said that Emmett ran into him and through him on the ground and they started wrestling. I just sat on the couch and watched as they rolled around on the ground. It was amusing because Emmett was so much bigger than Edward but Edward had some muscles, just not as big as Emmett's.

"Jasper, get him off of me! He'll break my T.V.," Edward said.

"So, you're set on money. You can buy a new one," I said with a smirk.

"Fine, if we this up then my Wii will break," he said knowing full well that Emmett would stop.

Of course Emmett did stop right when the words were out of Edward's mouth. "Cullen! You should have said something about the Goddess Wii! We could have broke it and then what would we do for the next two weeks!" Emmett asked.

"Oh man! That's right! You two jack asses are staying here!" Edward complained.

"Oh, Eddie, you know you love us. We're your best friends! We've been your best friends since we were in grade school," Emmett said.

**BPOV**

I walked into my room and got in the shower to try and wash away what had happened tonight. Edward was sweet, sexy, and handsome. Well I was in the shower all I could think about were those gorgeous green eyes that I could look at forever and that hair! OMG! I could run my hands through it any chance I got.

"Bella, hurry up we need to talk! Now!" I heard Alice yell through my door. What the hell! I said I was going to bed, not talk about how hot they both think those three guys were that we met tonight. I got out of the shower but on my old sweats and my tank top then walked out to talk with Alice and Rose.

"What the hell do you two want? I said I was going to bed," I yelled at the both of them.

"Geez, Bella calm down. We just want to know what you thought about those guys?" Rose said.

"I want to go to bed and not talk to you about who I don't like!" I had a feeling that maybe I was getting ready for my time of month.

"Bella, you need to calm down. We want to know which one you liked, that's all," Alice said as she but a hand on my shoulder, instantly calming me.

"Thanks, Ali. I needed that," I said using her old nickname.

"Welcome, Bells," she said.

"Okay, Bells spill! I know you liked one of them," Rose said.

"Rosie, I don't like any of them," I said.

Alice and Rose saw right through my lie. I was a horrible liar and they knew it, too.

"Isabella Marie Swan! We will spill and you will spill it ALL now!" Alice said.

"Fine. I guess you could say I have a date tomorrow," I said mumbled.

"You what?!" Rose asked in shock. "You have a date with a guy you just met."

"Well it's not really a date-" I started to say but Alice cut me off.

"Did he ask you out to lunch or dinner?"

"He asked me if I was willing to go out to lunch with him and Carol, so I told him yes."

"Carol? You two are going out to lunch with Carol? What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Rose asked.

"He knows the Liberian?" Alice asked with a scrunch up face.

"Yes, he does."

"So, that means he likes reading? How can anyone like reading? It's so boring," Rose complained.

"Yeah, I bet Mr. Muscles doesn't even know how to read," I said with a sneer.

"Bella, you've never been so mean! And I'm sure he reads. He's in collage," Rose said.

"Right. Guys like him are all muscles and no brain," I said.

"Way to go, Bella! You can be mean!" Alice cried as she gave me a tight hug.

"Thanks, Alice. But I don't think you should be thanking me because now I'm going to diss, your guy. He looks just as stupid! He maybe be smart when it comes to something's but I think he looks absolutely stupid! I don't think you should date him! Now I'm tried so I'm going to bed!" I yelled at both of them a stormed off into my room and slammed the door shut.

I don't know why I did but I through myself on my bed and cried. I had never yelled at my friends like that. Never. I don't know why I did tonight. Maybe it was because I'm tired of them trying to get me to go out and I couldn't take it anymore so I blew up. I just don't know.

I dried myself to sleep and I felt my bed get weight down on both sides of me, then I felt two hands pet my hair. I was obviously still crying in my sleep. But all my dreams consisted of Edward.

They were of me in sexy black lace lingerie. Edward was on top of me kissing his way up to my lips. He kissed my stomach then he kissed the swells of my breast, then he sucked on my neck, and I knew I was going to have a hicky in the morning. Then he got to my lips and kissed me with so much passion I felt like I was going to faint in this bed.

"Edward, I need you. Now!" I said to him as I looked at him from under my lashes.

"Are you sure, Bella? We can stop and wait if you want," he said.

"Yes! I need to feel you inside of me," I whimpered at him.

He pulled off my bra and my soaking wet panties and threw them on the floor. Just as he was getting ready to enter me…

I wake up to hear two different sets of laughter.

"What the hell do the two of you think you're doing in my room?" I asked with sleep still in my voice.

"Bella you must have been having a pretty good dream. You were talking in your sleep," Alice said.

"More like screaming. 'Edward, I need you in my! Now!' What was that about? Last night you said you didn't really like any of them. Now you have, it sounded like a pretty hot dream, about one of the guys we met. Bella, you are so bad," Rose said.

"I was screaming?" I asked as I blushed.

"Yes, very, very, loudly, I might add," Alice said.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I did that!" I said as I blushed a brighter red.

I got out of bed and saw it was 8 o'clock. "Guys, I need to get ready to go help Carol at the library."

"That's right, Rose, Bella's spending her day with the Liberian and not us," Alice said.

"I see how important we are to you," Rose said.

"Sorry, but I promised Carol I would help her out by putting books back on the shelves," I said.

I got in the shower and got dressed, towel dried my hair and called goodbye to Rose and Alice then left.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw the same shiny silver Volvo that Alice almost hit last night. I didn't know whose car it was and I loved that car. It was so much better than my old piece of junk truck.

I got out of my truck, walked into the library, and found Carol behind the counter and she waved me over.

"Hey, Bella, sweetheart, how was your night last night?" she asked.

"Rose and Alice forced me to go see Friday the 13th. I was so sacred it wasn't even funny," I said with a small smile.

"I thought it was funny," that same voice that sat behind me last night and asked if I would go out to lunch with him and Carol.

"I see you two have met. So how did you two met?" Carol asked.

"Well, to begin with, Alice, Rose and I like I said went to the movies and there was only one spot and Alice didn't want to walk very far so she speed up to get the spot and there was this silver Volvo. Some big guy with curly hair stuck his head out and asked us what the hell we were doing and Alice just flipped him off. Rose liked the guy. We got our seats and sat down waiting for the movie to start, when I heard the same guy who Alice had flipped off, saying that he like that blonde chick, which was Rose, and they came in looking for seats," I said then Edward took over.

"The only seats happen to be behind those three. I saw the seats and pointed them out, so we grabbed the seats and I saw that the girls in front of us were the same ones who had gotten out of the Porsche that almost hit me. I looked at the girl who was in front of my and it was Bella. So I leaned forward and started to ask her questions, because I had heard her tell Rose and Alice that she could be at home reading Romeo and Juliet instead of being here. Every time a scary part would come up, Bella would jump and scream. It was enjoyable to watch," Edward said with my now favorite crooked smile.

"So you two met at the movies?" Carol asked as the sides of her mouth started to turn up into a smile.

"Yes," Edward said as he looked down at me and smiled.

"Bella, I also hear that you're coming with us to lunch today," Carol said.

"Yes, if that's okay with you?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella. You know you can come with us," she said.

"Thanks, Carol."

"We should get started on the books," she said.

We each grabbed a cart and started putting them away. It took us about 3 hours to get everything done. We finished and went to the counter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella, Edward, but my sister just called and said that she needed me to come to her house and help her unpack. She just move into her new house. It looks like I won't be able to go with you to lunch. I'm so sorry," she said.

"That's okay. Edward and I can go out to lunch by ourselves and get to know each other."

"Yeah, don't worry about us, Carol. We can take care of ourselves," Edward said.

"Okay. Edward, I do have a question. How are my books. With friends like Emmett they couldn't have lasted long."

Edward looked down at his feet and blushed. "Well, Emmett took them and started ripping pages out. Then I yelled at him and told him he owes me the money to buy you two new books."

"Well I hope you two have a nice lunch. Bye," she called as she left.

"So, Bella, ready to go out to lunch with me?" he asked.

"Why, yes, Edward I do believe I am."

"Would you be willing to take my car?"

"Sure. My truck wouldn't be the best car to take."

"Okay. Let's be off."

So, that's when Edward and I first started to go out every chance we got.


	5. Lunch

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Carol did that! She made it seem like she had to go help her sister unpack! Bull shit! Her sister lived in Florida. She just told me that two weeks ago, did she not remember? Most likely not. She's an old lady. Gosh! Sometimes she just… pisses me off to no end!

"Um, Bella," Edward said a bit hesitantly.

"What?" I snapped back.

He didn't say anything. So I asked softer.

"Are you okay? You've had this scowl on your face since we left," he said with a sad smile.

I was startled that he noticed that. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you mad at me for asking you to come out to lunch with Carol and I?" he asked.

"No I'm not mad at you," I said with a smile.

"Well, then who are you mad at. I would like to try and help you," he said with his crooked smile.

"If you really want to know," I said and let the sentence hang in the air.

"Yes, Bella, I want to know," he said with all sincerity.

"Right now I'm mad at Carol. Her sister lives in Florida and doesn't plan on moving anytime soon," I said as my scowl came back on my face.

Edward laughed. "That's all?"

I turned my scowl on him and said, "Yeah, that's it. You got a problem with it?"

He laughed again. What's with him laughing at me? I don't think this is funny at all. "Would you like to pay her back for this?" he asked with a devilish look on his face.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, we both know that she is trying to get us together."

"Okay."

"So, what if we hurry up and eat. Then head back to the library, go behind the counter and make noises."

"What kind of noises?"

"Two people making out."

After he said that I knew I was blushing. I looked up at him from under my lashes, not really meaning to, and when I looked up his breath hitched. "I think that would be the perfect way to get her back. She needs to learn to stay out of people's love life," I said. Then I knew who all was behind this.

I pulled my phone out and hit speed dial number 1. It rang twice and an overly perky voice said, "Hello."

"Alice," I snarled.

"Bella? Is that you? You sound like you're going to kill someone."

"What the hell did you, Rose, and Carol plan?"

"W-why would you think we planned s-something," Alice said, and stuttered a few times. Alice never stutters.

"Liar! You stuttered! You never stutter."

"Bella, I have to let you go," she said breathless. What the hell!?

"Alice don't you dare hang-" I started to say, but she hung up. "Up."

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"I thought that maybe Alice, Rose, and Carol had planned for Carol to say that she needed to help her sister unpack. Alice stuttered and the last thing she said she was a little breathless. Those two things never happen. Ever," I said with an even bigger frown.

Edward reached over and brushed he's thumb over my lips, trying to smooth out my frown. I felt this electrical shock that ran through my body, starting where Edward's thumb was on my lips. I of course, blushed.

Edward quickly pulled his hand away. Obviously, he felt it too. I looked out the window and saw we were at the restaurant. It looked like a nice place to go, but expensive.

"Edward, where are we?"

"Well, um, I thought since it's just the two of us, if you would be willing to go out on a…date with me?" he asked. He looked so hot when he looked at me with a hint of hopefulness in his eyes.

I smiled. "Yes, Edward. I would love to go out with you on a date. All you had to do was ask," I said.

"I heard you tell Alice and Rose that you didn't want to be out and that you would rather be at home reading Romeo and Juliet," he said shyly and looked down at his hands.

I was being kind-of bold, and I reached over and grabbed his hand. "Edward, I'm glad you asked if I would like to go out with you and Carol to lunch."

"Really? You don't think I'm some wimp who is too afraid to ask a beautiful girl out to lunch?"

Again, I blushed. "No, I don't. I think it's sweet that you wanted someone who you could tell I would be comfortable with to be with us."

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that Bella had agreed to go out to lunch with me after what Carol pulled with her sister moving into her new house. I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she knew that Carol's sister lived in Florida.

I got out of my car and walked around to Bella's side of the car, opened the door, and held my hand out for her to get out. When she noticed what I was doing she looked down and blushed.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head up softly and said, "Bella, please don't hide your beautiful face and blush from me." This caused her to blush again.

Once she was out of the car, I shut the door. She let go of my arm and I missed the warmth of her hand already.

"Edward, what is this place called?" she asked shyly.

"It's called, West End Grill," I replied.

"West End Grill. Kinda like West Side Story," she said the last part under her breathe.

I chuckled. "You've seen West Side Story?"

"Yes. Why is that so surprising?" she asked like she was about to fight me on it.

"Nothing. It just that I don't really see a beautiful girl like you into stuff like that. Most girl's don't get into stuff like that. You read Shakespeare, watch West Side Story, is there anything else that I should know about you. Like are you an axe murder?" I asked with one of my infamous crooked smiles.

First she blushed when I called her beautiful, then she laughed when I asked her if she was an axe murder. "No, I'm most defiantly not an axe murder. But I do like _Pride and Prejudice_, _A Mid Summer's Night Dream_, and almost all the classics."

She liked _A Mid Summer's Night Dream_? Whenever I say that title everyone looks at me like I'm crazy!

I must have been staring at her for a long time because she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"W-what? NO! I was just shocked that you've read _A Mid Summer's Night Dream_, that's all. Every girl I know has never even heard of the book."

"Really? Who hasn't heard of it. What I take that back, my friends hadn't heard of it until I started reading it," she said with a small smile.

We walked up to the podium and the girl asked me if I had a reservation. I, of course, did.

"What name would it be under?" she asked me with a wink and a sickly sweet voice.

"Cullen. But change it from three people, to two," I said and keep looking at Bella.

"Okay," she said and led us to our table. "If you need _anything_ let me know."

"Bitch. Can't she see I'm here with you?" Bella murmured.

"What was that, Bella? Jealous much?" I asked with a smirk.

She blushed. "Yes. I'm here with you. Which means she doesn't need to flirt with you."

Then our waiter came up. "Hello, my name is Tyler. What can I get you?" he directed the question at Bella.

I didn't know why, but that really pissed me off.

"Um, I don't. Edward?" she asked me.

Tyler turned to me. "What can I get you?" he asked me with a glare.

I glared right back and said, "I'll have the special."

"I'll have the same. Can I also get a Pepsi?" Bella said.

"I'll have a Pepsi, too," I said.

Tyler left and Bella started to laugh. "Looks like someone else is jealous."

I looked at her and smiled. "Why yes. Thank you for noticing, Bella. He doesn't need to flirt with you when I'm here on a date with you."

She giggled and that was the best sound in the world. "So, Bella, where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in a little town in Washington called Forks. You?"

"I grew up in Chicago. Parents?"

"They got a divorce when I was five. Then when I was twelve my mom, Renee, got in an accident. She died three days later in the hospital," she said and had sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I-"

"Don't worry about. I'm fine. That was ten years ago. What about your parents?"

"They still live in Chicago. My dad's a doctor and my mom is a home decorator. She did our house."

"That's nice. What kind of music?"

"Well I like Papa Roach, One Republic, Ne-Yo, My Chemical Romance, Finger Eleven, stuff like that. And some Debussy. Clair de Lune is my favorite."

Her jaw dropped when I said I liked Debussy. "Y-you l-like D-debussy?"

"Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?"

"I love Clair de Lune! I love Debussy, too!" she half shrieked.

"Bella, calm down."

She blushed. "'K. What-"

"No. Now it's my turn to ask the question."

"Fine," she huffed.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"The same. What kind of books?"

"Don't you already know," I said with a chuckle.

"I only know some of them," she said with a pout.

When she pouted I wanted to take her lips in mine and suck them 'til that pout was out._ Whoa, Edward slow down. You don't want to take this too fast. She's worth the wait. _

"I like the same ones as you," I said.

"You don't know what kind of books I like," she said with a smirk.

"Fine. I like _A Mid Summer's Night Dream_, _Romeo and Juliet_, _The Count of Monte Cristo_,stuff like that."

"Fine. You like the same stuff as me," she said.

"Here is your food and drinks," Tyler said with a wink at Bella.

We started to eat, but we talked a little too. Bella lifted up her napkin and a piece of paper dropped on her lap. She picked it up and blushed.

Bella handed me the piece of paper and I almost chocked on my Pepsi. "He… gave… you… his… number?" I said between laughs.

"Yes he did. What would you say if I were to tell you I'm thinking about calling him and asking him out on a date."

I stopped laughing and looked her in the eye and said, "Bella, you wouldn't really call him, would you?"

She laugh, "Gezz, Edward. You looked like you were going to cry when I said that. Oh, by the way, I was joking. I have no need for him when I have the perfect guy sitting across the table from me."

I couldn't believe that she told me that. She thought _I_ was the perfect guy. She was the perfect girl.

Tyler came back and handed me the receipt and winked at Bella. He walked away and Bella reached over to see how much she would have to pay.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Um, seeing how much I need to pay for my meal?" she said it more like a question.

"No, I can't let you do that. We're on a date so I'm paying," I said.

"Edward, I can't let you pay for me."

"Bella, my parents taught me to be a gentleman. So, that means I have to buy you lunch if were on a date."

"Fine, but next time, I'm paying," she said firmly.

I laugh. "Okay, Bella, whatever you say."

I paid and the girl that was flirting with me earlier, handed me a piece of paper. I looked down at it and shuttered.

"What did she give you? Her number?" she asked with a growl. So, she had seen me shutter.

I laugh. "Again, I ask you, jealous much, Bella?"

She turned her glare on me and said, "Yes, Edward. Like I said before, I'm here on a date with you not her."

We walked out of the restaurant and to my car. I opened the door for Bella again. She grabbed my hand and got in. I shut her door and walked over to my side.

Bella looked out the window and gasped.

"Bella, what is it?" I asked with worry clear in my voice when I looked over at her. She had a look of horror and terror on her face.

"N-nothing. N-nothing at all. I-I just thought I saw someone who went to high school with me," she said, shakily.

I knew if she wanted to tell me that she would, so I didn't push her.

We got to the library and no lights were on so we knew Carol wasn't back yet.

"Are you ready for a hot make-out session, Bella?" I asked with a smirk.

"Please, like you could make the session hot," she said with a smile to let me know she was teasing.

We got out and went behind the counter and got ready to prank Carol.

**MysteryPOV**

I saw her at West End Grill with _some other guy_! How could she do that to me! I love her and she loves me! After they walked out I followed them out and saw _him_ help her get in a silver Volvo. HE walked around and got in. Bella looked out the window and I know she saw me because she gasped, happy to see me. She turned to look at the guy and he asked her a question and she answered. Then they pulled away. I sighed. Only 31 more days until I could tell her how much I love her.

"These next 31 days are going to be long. But not as long as these last five years," I said to myself. 


	6. Noises

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry it's been so long! I've had school, and Tennis practice + games! I'll try to post more often then what I have been! **

**I would love all of you who read and review! So, please review and let me know what you think. **

** CarolPOV**

I had gone out to lunch after I told Bella and Edward that I needed to go help my sister unpack. I was so glad when Edward told me he asked a girl named Bella to have lunch with us. Then when they told me how they met, I knew they would get married later in life. They way they looked at each other was so intense. I was so happy for them.

I finished my lunch and got in my car to head back to the library and finish up then help anyone who came to check out books. Thought the only people I feel who are going to check out books are going to be Edward and Bella.

I got to the library and walked in. I had left the door unlocked in case Bella and Edward got done early. I didn't see them so I figured they weren't done yet.

I was walking towards the counter when I heard noises. I didn't know what they were but it sounded like two kids making out. Behind my counter, all hell no!

"What do you kids think you're doing behind my counter making out?" I asked in the 'Liberian' voice.

Neither of them got up or answered. So, I walked behind the counter to get them out. "I asked you kids a question and I expect you to answer," I said in a scolding tone.

Still no answer, but there were those noises again. I was behind the counter and couldn't find anyone, but I could still hear those noises.

Then I heard a giggle. I knew that giggle anywhere. It was Bella's.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you think you're doing making out with some guy behind my counter?"

Bella stood up with a blush across her checks. "Do you have to use my full name?"

"Yes because I know you will answer me," I said.

I heard a laugh that I would also know anywhere. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, get out here, now," I said trying to keep the smile playing at my lips off my face.

"Do you always use someone's full name to get them to answer you?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, wipe that smirk _off_ your face now. Or else _I_ will."

The smirk came right off his face. Bella laughed and said, "Wow, Edward, I didn't know all Carol had to do was use your full name and tell you that she will smack you across the face to get you to stop being so cocky."

"Well, Isabella Marie Swan, all Carol has to do to get you to listen to her is say your whole name," he said with a half scowl half smirk.

Bella turned on him. "At least my friends know _not_ to kill library books, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," she said with a growl at him. Whoa, wait. Did Bella just growl at Edward?

Edward must have thought the same thing because he asked, "Bella, did you just growl at me?"

Bella, of course, when he said something, blushed. When she blushed it brought out her natural beauty. She just has never seen herself as clearly as her friends, all the guys at this school, and me. Edward had obviously notice how beautiful she really is.

"So, I'm most likely going to regret asking you two this, but why were you two behind my counter making out?"

They both just laughed at me! Now, why would they be laughing at me when Bella should be blushing because I caught her doing something she knows she shouldn't being doing in the library.

"Are you going to answer me, or just stand there laughing at me?" I asked them with a scowl.

They stopped laughing just long enough for me to ask the question, but when I had finished they started laughing again.

"Carol…your face…after you…asked us…why we were here…was the…best thing…ever!" Edward said in between laughs.

"And what, please tell, Mr. Cullen, was oh-so-funny about it?" I asked.

"Sorry, Carol, but that's between Edward and I," Bella said with a smirk. Bella never smirks, but when she did you knew you were in for some trouble.

"What did I do to make both of you turn against me?" I asked with a frown.

They laughed at me, again! _What is with the two of them laughing at me?_ _Well now that I look at them, they both looked happier, even more than just yesterday. I'm _so_ glad that they found each other. They are perfect._

"Carol, why do you have a smile on your face when we're laughing at you?" Edward asked with a confused voice.

"Oh, no reason. Just happy to see you two happy."

Bella blushed and looked down at her feet. "Finally, some kind of reaction!" I cried.

"Shhhh," Edward and Bella said in unison. Then turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"Shhhh," I said to them in the same tone of voice they used.

"So answer my question now."

"Sorry, Carol but we just can't tell you," Edward said.

"Fine. Both of you out and don't either of you even think about coming back," I told them.

"What?! Just because we won't tell you what we were doing behind the counter?" Bella asked with shock clearly written all over her face.

"Yes, I'm the Liberian and I'm telling both of you that you can't come back in here until you tell me what you were doing behind the counter."

"Fine! Then I'm never coming back! I'll just send Alice and Rose with my books today so I never have to look at them, AGAIN!" Bella yelled as she stomped out the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, indoor voice. We're in the library," I said as I tried covering up the laughter.

"I will NOT BRING MY VOICE DOWN!" she yelled.

"Bella, calm down. Let's go to a book store," Edward said with a hand on her lower back. She calm down instantly.

"Okay," she turned and glared at me. "I will NEVER talk to you again for this, Ms. Pizonie." She never really uses my last name. Unless she means business. Great now I'll have no Bella and/or Edward to talk to. Great!


	7. It's Almost Over

**BPOV**

After Edward dropped me off at my apartment, I went straight for the restraining order. I saw that there were a few more weeks left.

"Great, now I have to go back to court and get another restraining order on him. Just what I need!"

I put it back so no one knew that it was almost up. I wasn't going to get another. It just isn't worth it to go to court just to try and keep him away for a few months.

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world!_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere!_

_Imagination, life is your creation!_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

"Hey, Rose."

"Hey, Bella, you'll never guess who Alice and I just saw."

"Who?"

"Newton."

"What?! Y-you s-saw M-mike?" I asked horrified.

"Yup. He had the nerve to come over and ask us if you ever talk about him because you love him and he loves you."

"I didn't know he was here."

"Well if I were you I would check to see when your restraining order on him ends. Isn't ending here within the next few months?"

"Yeah. It ends in like three month," I lied.

" 'Kay just make sure you get a new one. I don't want him to do that do you ever again. That was one of the worst things ever, Bella. Alice and I thought we were going to lose you. We would have just died. We love you. No matter what. Always remember that." With that Rose hung up.

I sat there for a few minutes and thought about why I had to get the restraining order.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I got into my truck after basketball practice to go home. I drove the few minutes to my house, pulled into the driveway, and locked my truck. I walked up to the porch when I first got this feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I knew I shouldn't have goon in, but I didn't listen and went in._

_I hung my bag and coat on the pegs and walked into my room so I could put some music on to cook. I turned my little on and just walked over to my bookshelf and went for my favorite CD. Debussy. But it wasn't there._

"_Where the hell did I put it?" I asked myself._

_I felt two arms wrap around my waist, "I put it in already, Sweetheart. So we can get right down to business."_

"_Mike, I'll tell you one more time. LEVAE ME THE FUNK ALONE!" I yelled the last part at him._

"_Ow, you know you love me, Bella baby," he said trying to sound seductive. He held me to his chest and I tried to get away, but he was too strong._

_He pushed me on the bed and tied my hands to the headboard. Once my hands were tied he took his shirt off then he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off._

_That's when I realized, he was going to rape me._

_He crawled up my body as I tied squirming away from him. But that didn't work. It only made his more aroused. _

"_Now, Bella, if you keep that up we can't take this slow like you want," he said huskily._

_I opened my mouth to scream but he kissed me and shoved his tongue down my throat. As he was kissing me he pulled down the zipper on my jeans, pulling them down at the same time. Then he started unbuttoning my shirt._

"_Bella! Where are you!" I heard Alice call._

_Mike was so aroused he didn't hear Alice and Rose calling up to me. The only thing I remembered thinking was _I hope they come up here and see what Mike is doing to me.

_I heard the door to my room open and one soprano voice cry out in a kind of pain. Then I heard Rose, "Mike, what the fuck do you think you are doing?"_

_Mike make no move to get off of me. Rose didn't like that so, she grabbed he by his hair and throw him down the steps. _

_I hadn't realized I was crying until Alice came and sat down on my bed handing me one of my robes. "Bella, it's okay. Charlie is on his way over. Mike will never bother you again."_

_I cried on Alice's shoulder until Rose came in and sat down on the other side of me._

"_Bella, Mike is going to spend a few weeks in jail. Don't worry we'll make sure he never hurts you again."_

"_You guys can't promise me that. He can always find me," I sobbed a whole body shacking sob._

"_Girls, can I talked to Bella?" Charlie came in and asked._

_I felt them both nod. They got up and left me to talk to Charlie about how I almost got raped by one of my classmates. That's worst then having the sex talk with your dad._

"_Bella, you need to get a restraining order on Newton."_

"_But, Dad, I can't. He's my classmate. We go to the same school. I work for his parents. How am I going to do that?!" I half screamed at him. It was just now hitting me that I almost lost my virginity because someone tried to rape me. I wasn't going to bottle it all up until I blow._

"_Bella, he will be going to a different school now. There is no need to worry. If you want I can talk to a Judge in Seattle and see if you tape your testimony. That way you won't have to say it in front of a whole court."_

"_Thanks, Dad. I will. I'm tired of him trying to get to my."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Maybe I should get a new one? No. He won't find me. He's only seen me for a quick moment. He can't figure out where I live," I told myself. That's when I decided I wasn't going to get another restraining order against Mike.

Little did I know that I should listen to Rose and Alice more often than I do. If you don't listen, bad things will happen. Just ask me. I didn't listen and bad things happened to me. 


	8. A Pixieis NeverLateEveryone Early

**Sorry it's been awhile since I posted. I've had a lot going on. School ending and such… you know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine and I can't take credit for it. All the credit goes the wonderful S.M.! Thank her for everything.**

"Emmett and Jasper will be here in a few. Hurry up you two, or you will be late," I hollered at Alice and Rose.

"Bella what have I told you?" Alice called.

"We are never late, everyone else is simply early," Rose and I mimicked her.

"It's more like; A Pixie is never late, everyone else is simply early," I said under my breath.

"Ha Bella. Very funny," Alice said.

"That was great, Bella. Never thought you had it in you to say something like that," Rose said.

"What am I suppose to do if the buys show up?" I asked them.

"Tell them some of your Bella-moments," Alice said.

"Ha. Funny Alice very funny," I huffed and Rose snorted.

"I how whoever you two marry can accept your humor, laughs, and shopping addiction," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that, Swan?" Rose called.

"Nothing you need to worry your ugly blonde hair about, Hale," I called back.

"Did you just call my hair ugly?" Rose asked.

"Yes I did."

"You _will_ pay for that!"

I was going to say something back, but there was a knock on the door. I opened the door only to see two chest. I looked up at their faces and looked them up and down. Emmett and Jasper both looked nice.

"You two look spiffy. The three of us need to talk," I said and lead them to the couch.

"Um, oaky, Bells," Emmett said. I didn't tell him to call me Bella because I liked how he called me Bells. I hadn't heard that in a few years and I really miss it.

They sat on the couch and I sat in the chair across from them.

"So what do you need to talk to us about, Bella?" Jasper asked, looking scared.

"I'll start out simple. You break either of their hearts, I _will_ kill you. If they come home kind of sad, I'll castrate you. Am I understood?" I said with a sweet smile.

They both nodded their heads, looking at my hands then back at my face and covering the "manhood" with both hands.

Then Alice and Rose walked out looking like runway models.

"What did Bella do? Tell you she was going to castrate you?" Rose laughed. Emmett and Jasper looked at her with wide eyes and quickly glanced at me.

"BELLA YOU DID NOT TELL THEM THAT!" Rose yelled.

"Hey, it was for good reasons and if you ask them they won't tell you a thing. Right boys?" I asked and they nodded again.

"Okay, you four go have fun! Don't pull shit with them of you won't see them ever again," I told Em and Jazz, looking them right in the eyes.

The gulped and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Alice and Rose shot me one last glare and walked out. I laughed as I thought about their faces when I told them I would castrate them. Priceless.

"What should I do now?" I asked myself. "I'll watch a movie!"

I walked over to all our movies and started to look through them when I saw 27 Dresses. I put it in the DVD player and went into the kitchen and made some popcorn and grabbed a bottle of pop.

When I got back into the living room the movie was just starting. "Perfect timing."

By the end of the movie I was, of course, crying as I would with any romance movie and/or book.

A few minutes later, Alice and Rose walked in with dreamy smiles on their faces and they looked a thousand miles away. Too bad I had to bring them back to me. Not.

"So how were the dates?" I asked.

"Perfect. Incredible. Amazing. Did I say perfect," Alice said.

"Yes, Ali, you did. So where did you go what did you do. Spill," I commended.

"We went on a double date so we could get to know each other," Rose said.

"But it was weird, Emmett leaned down and whispered in my ear, 'Alice, I think you'll love where we are going.' So then I told him I'm Rosalie."

"Jasper did the same with me only he called my Rosalie," Alice said.

I laughed. The only one who could have told Em and Jazz that was Edward. Alice and Rose must have came to the same conclusion, because the both yelled, "Edward is going to DIE for that!!"

I ended up rolling on the floor laughing. The both glared at me and walked off to their rooms. "Aren't you going to tell me about your dates?" I called.

"No!" They both yelled in unison.

I started to put everything back that I got out when the phone rang. The two Cry-babies wouldn't get out of their rooms, so I answered it.

"Hello," I said.

All I heard was breathing.

"Hello," I said again.

"Hey, Bella," that voice said.

I sucked in a breathe. "H-h-how did you g-get this number?"

"The phone book, Love. Why didn't you give it to me? We're going to get married. You should have giving it to me," Mike said.

"We are not getting married. I don't love you. I don't even _like_ you! You tried to…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Mike had tried to rape me four years ago.

"If your _friends_ wouldn't have intervened, you would have been mine. Just like the way its suppose to be," Mike growled.

"I would never be yours. No matter what."

"Even if your friends were in trouble? You would let them get hurt just so you wouldn't have to sleep with me? Wow, Bella, I never knew you were so hash. You've changed a lot and I like it," Mike purred.

"Mike, don't call me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my dear, you do," he answered.

I couldn't take it anymore so I hung up and unplugged the phone.

"Who was on the phone, Bella?" Alice called from her room.

"Wrong number," I lied hoping they wouldn't notice the lie. They didn't.

" 'Kay. Goodnight. I'm off to bed. Love ya, Bells!" Alice said.

"Love ya too, Alice," I said.

"Love ya, Bella," Rose said.

"Love ya too, Rose," I said.

"Love ya, Rose," Alice said.

"Love ya too, Alice," Rose said.

Every night the three of us would say goodnight to each other. It was our nightly routine. If anybody messed it up, we messed them up. Literally.

I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas. I got in my bed when I got this nagging feeling like forgot something. I thought it over and the only thing I could think of was telling Alice and Rose that I needed them to take my books back to the library.


	9. You Only Have Your Truck

**Thanks for all the reviews from all you who think I should keep writing. I love you all for the support. You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight crew, but I really wish I did! This all goes to S.M., thank her for everything Twilight!**

**Now on to the story!!**

**BPOV**

I woke up in the morning all groggy. I couldn't sleep at all last night because I keep having nightmares. The first one was when I almost got raped by Mike. Then last 20 were of Edward raping me.

I looked down at myself and my clothes looked and felt like I had cried all night. Great now I have to change before I go out to face those two.

I changed and walked out to the kitchen. Of course, Alice and Rose were sitting there waiting for me to get up. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee.

"Bella," Alice said in her 'can we go shopping voice.'

"Yes, Alice?" I asked not really wanting to go shopping after last night.

"Can we go shopping?" she asked.

"You two can go. I don't feel well," I said.

"Bella, don't play me. We are going shopping! Now go shower and I will put clothes on your bed for you. Now go!" she shooed me out of the room.

I got in the shower and washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. The hot water helped calm me down after my phone call with Mike.

I got out and saw a nice sweat suit sitting out on my bed. I put on the midnight blue suit and I loved it.

"Bella, come in here so we can do your hair and make-up," Rose called.

"Coming, Rose," I called back.

I got in there and sat in the Bella Barbie chair and saw that Alice and Rose were wearing the same thing as me only different colors. Alice's was yellow, her favorite color. Rose's was red, her favorite color.

Alice curled my hair and put it in a side pony. Rose put little make-up on me because they said I didn't need a lot because of my natural beauty. Yeah right!

When we were ready to go I called, "I'm driving!"

"But, Bel-la your truck won't make it," Alice complained.

"Who said anything about taking my truck?" I said with a smirk.

"That's the only car you have, Bella," Rose said.

"That's what you two think," I said and walked out of our apartment.

The whole way down to the garage the apartment has, Alice and Rose keep telling me that the only car I have is my rusty ass truck. I just laughed at them and keep walking. Little did they know that my Dad sent me money to buy a better car.

They saw the Mustang and gasped. "Whose car is that?" Rose asked in shock.

"Maybe the people who moved in on the floor above us," I said sarcastically.

"People moved in above us?" Alice asked confused.

"No, dumb asses! It's my car!" I said.

They both laughed. "No really, Bella, do you know whose car it is?" Rose said.

I got my keys out and unlocked the door. They still didn't believe me, so I got the title to the car out and showed them my name on it.

"Whoa, Bella, this is your new car? How did you get it?" Alice said.

"Charlie sent me money cause he e-mailed me saying that my truck should be about ready to die and I bought the car I've always wanted."

"Wow, who knew Bella would have such good taste in cars but not clothes," Rose laughed.

"Ha funny, Rose. Now that we figured out whose car this is, can we go?" I asked.

"Rose, did Bella just ask if we could hurry up and get to the mall to go shopping?" Alice asked, shocked.

"Why, yes, Alice I do believe she did," Rose said with a smirk.

"Well let's not keep her waiting. Let's go!" Alice said, bouncing in place.

Once I had the two of them in the car I pulled out of the garage, tires squealing. I heard the two of them scream and I just laughed.

"Bella, slow down!" Rose said, half laughing half hysterical.

"Right, like I'm going to get in trouble for going, " I checked my speedometer and saw I was going 90 miles an hour. "40 miles over the speed limit."

"40! Slow down!" Alice screeched.

I slowed down to 70. "Better, Chicken?"

"Yes, Bella, much better," Rose said with a smirk.

We got to the mall fifteen minutes later. Forty-five minutes faster than usual.

"Alice, maybe we should let Bella drive more often. She got us here with more time to shop and less riding time," Rose said.

"Yeah! More shopping! Bella ever time we need to go shopping you are driving!" Alice jumped up and down.

"Fine as long as I get to veto 5 outfits you two pick," I said.

"But, Bel-la. That's not fair," Alice whined.

"Agreed," Rose said with a glare at Alice.

"But Ro-se, she will veto the best outfits and you know it," Alice started to whine.

"Agree or else I'll never let you ride in my car, again," I said.

"You wouldn't dare," Alice said with a small glare.

"I would still be able to ride, right, Bella? I agreed with you first," Rose said.

"Yes, Rose, you still can, but Alice, all Mustang privileges are off limits to you," I said with a sweet smile.

"Fine. Agreed. You can veto any outfit I say you should get," Alice said in her over-dramatic Alice style.

"Okay, that's get this shopping show on the road. We don't have all day. I need to make a few stops myself," I said.

"What!? Bella wants to go shopping! I can't believe it! Wait where do you want to go?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice I kind of do want to go shopping. I need to get a few things out of my mind. This is the best way, and I love hanging out with my girl friends. By the way I want to go to… Barnes & Nobles!" I said as I pulled an Alice and started bouncing on the heels of my feet.

"Whoa, Bella, you look really excited. You are pulling an Alice, almost jumping up and down," Rose said.

"I am. Charlie sent me a lot of money so I could buy whatever I wanted! He said something like 'He is getting married to a rich girl who loves me and is going to give me anything I want.' So he sent me money for my car and money for a shopping trip," I said. Charlie was the police chief of Forks, Washington and doesn't get paid a lot. So when he told me, like five days ago, he was going to be sending me money I told him he wasn't going to. Then he told me not to worry because he was marry some rich girl named Tanya.

I was shocked he got over Renee. He said he never would, but here he is getting married. I was so happy for him. He can finally be with someone who can take care of herself and not jump from one thing to another. That and she was like a billionaire. So I was well off too. Speaking of which, I should call Charlie and ask him what all she is doing for me.

"Bella. Bella! Come on it's time to go shopping!" Alice squealed.

"So, Bella, what were you saying about Charlie getting married," Rose said.

"Yeah, he is getting married to some girl named Tanya. She has a LOT of money. So that's were Charlie got the money to give me. She bought me a ticket to go home over Thanksgiving so I can meet her. Then, I guess we are spending the day together and working on wedding plans. So I can't wait to meet her. I don't know how I never meet her before thought." I thought about it and made the connections. "Guys I know why I never meet her! She was the one who lost her husband to the wolfs! Remember! Two years ago! Why in the hell didn't he tell me he was seeing someone! Charlie is going to get it now!" I was yelling and I didn't care cause I was livid.

Then I heard the booming laughter that, even though I've only known him a few days, would know anywhere. Emmett.

He heard me and ran up to me and gave me his famous Bear Hug.

"Em. Can't. Breathe," I said.

He dropped me and said, "Sorry little Sis."

"So, 'sister' gets a hug before your girlfriend?" Rose asked with a scowl on her beautiful face. Ugh. Now I sound like a lesbian saying her beautiful face. Ugh I did it again. Stop thinking Bella.

"Bella. Bella! What are you thinking about? That's the second time you've done that in the last ten minutes," Rose said with a smirk, thinking I was thinking about Edward who had shown up after Emmett gave me his Bear Hug.

"What? Um. Nothing," I replied dumbly.

They all laughed. Edward look at me with concern clear in his eyes. His face asked if I was okay.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Come on, Bella. We have a lot of shopping to get done. Plus it seems like we have a wedding to talk about," Alice said with a pixie smile that lit up her face.

"What! My little sister is getting married! To who? And why am I just know finding out about this?" Emmett hollered.

Rose, Alice, and I were all but rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Um, guys, do you know what's so funning?" Jasper asked looking down at us like we lost our sanity or something crazy like that.

"What is there to be laughing at? Bella's getting married to some guy who doesn't deserve her," Edward's voice sounded like stone.

Alice and Rose keep laughing, but I looked up at Edward and saw the hurt there in his amazing green eyes.

"Edward, I'm not getting married. My dad is the one getting married. Not me," I said looking him right in the eyes. When I said this he looked back at me, because he had looked away, and had a huge smile light up his face. Why was he so happy that I wasn't getting married.

"So my sister isn't getting married?" Emmett asked clearly confused.

That's when we all ended up on the floor laughing so hard our sides hurt.

"Why the hell are you all laughing? Is Bella getting married or not?" Emmett yelled. Everyone turned to see what all the yelling was about.

"N-no E-Emmett I'm n-not getting married. My dad is going to get married most likely within the next year or so," I said between laughter.

"So it's your dad who is getting married?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Emmett. My dad is getting married to some girl named Tanya," I said then my phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi. Bella?" a ladies voice asked.

"Yes. Are you Tanya?" I asked getting excited.

She laughed and said, "Yes, I'm Tanya."

"Okay, so when is the wedding?"

"Um, we are thinking sometime in July. I've always wanted a summer wedding. I had a question to ask you and your friends, Bella," she started off nervous. What would she want to ask me that would make her nervous?

"Are your friends with you now?"

"Yes, they are." I put the phone on speaker. "Okay, Tanya, you're on speaker."

"Okay. Bella, Alice, Rose, would you three be my bridesmaids?"

Alice squealed. "YES! YES! YES! We will be you're bridesmaids!" we all yelled at the same time.

"Well, Charlie, doesn't have anyone in mind for the groomsmen, so if you three have any ideas please let me know and I will buy their plane tickets to come and help us over Thanksgiving. Is that okay with you guys?" she asked.

"Yes that's fine," I said.

"Hey, Tanya, when were you going to tell us you are getting married?" Edward asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Is that you?" Tanya asked, shocked.

"Yes, Em and Jazz are here too. We've heard the whole conversation. So getting married to Bella's dad?" he said with a chuckle.

"Wait! You three know the other three?" she asked.

"Yes," all six of us said in unison. We looked at each other and burst up laughing.

"Well it sounds like we have our brides and groomsmen. So all of you are coming here to help plan the wedding over Thanksgiving."

"Tanya, who is going to be the maid of honor and the best man?" Alice asked.

"Why Bella will be my maid of honor and Edward will be the best man," she said with a small laugh.

"But Tanya. Why Eddie? His so boring!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett, Edward will be the best man because he is more… romantic than you or Jazz. No affiance Jazz, but he always does the sweetest things," Tanya was gushing about Edward. It made me a little mad. He's mine. Wait what Edward is not mine.

"Okay guys I need to talk to Bella now. I will talk to all of you later. Bye."

I took the phone off speaker and Tanya started off with, "So you like Edward?"

"W-what? No I don't"

"Bella I may not know you but I can tell you like him. You and him are the only ones who didn't object to the two of you being my maid of honor and Charlie's best man. So I know you two like each other. I've know Edward, Emmett, and Jasper since they were in diapers. I know he likes you," she said.

"Okay. Fine you are right, but if you tell Charlie I will tell him no. Got it?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella I got you. I will not tell Charlie that you are going to be spending lots of time with the guy that you have a big crush on," Tanya laughed and I laughed with her because we both knew if Charlie found out he would have a fit and have Emmett or Jasper be the best man.

"So how did you guys meet the boys?" Tanya asked.

I laughed and told her the story about how we meet the boys. She laughed to.

"Oh I remember Carol. She tried to set me up with Carlisle, the boy's dad. We made it sound like we went out on a date but instead I set up Carlisle and Esme, their mother. I think Carol knew but never said anything because she saw how happy Car and Es were," she said with a sigh at the end.

"Car and Es? What were you Tan?" I asked with a snort.

"Yes, yes I was. Now stop making fun of me. Every so often Car and Es call and we still call each other that," she tried to defend her old nick name.

"Okay okay. Fine I won't make fun of you anymore, but once I meet Carlisle and Esme I will talk to them about yours and their old names."

"Fine, but not when I'm around. They would know it was me. The boys don't even know their old names. So you didn't hear it from me. You heard it from Carol. By the way, had she tried setting you up with Edward, yet?"

"Yes, but Edward and I tricked her. We went out to lunch and went back to the library and started making it sound like we were making out and she came in and started yelling at us. Then she keep asking us why. I never told her and Edward was having trouble holding it in. So finally she told me either I tell her or I can't come in the library, so I yelled I was never coming back and that I would send Rose and Alice there with my books and never come back. So I grabbed Edward's hand and walked out of the library."

Tanya started laughing so hard she snorted. " You did that to her in her own library?"

"Yes, she make plans with Edward to go out to lunch with him and when I got there she then told us she had to go help her sister move. I knew that her sister didn't live anywhere near here. So we came up with that and that's what we did. She was livid. It was great."

"Good. She deserves it. She needs to quit playing matchmaker to every student that she feel like she needs to set up. Well good for you. I'm glad she meet her match," Tanya said like she was my own mother. I almost cried.

"Well, I better go. Alice is bouncing up and down motioning that I should hurry up. I'll talk to you later, Tanya. Thank you for being nothing like Renee. I haven't meet you yet but I think you are going to be like the mother I always wished I would have had. So thank you," I said as I felt the tears from in my eyes, but I held them in.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm glad you see me like that. I've always wanted to be the mother figure but I've never been able to until Charlie proposed, and I'm glad he did. You may not want to hear it, but I really do love your dad, Bella. He's the best thing that's ever happen to me. We haven't met yet but, I love you, Belle," Tanya said.

"Thank you, Tanya. I love you, too. Now I really can't wait for Thanksgiving Break! This is going to be really great and fun," I said.

"Oh, tell the boys that I've booked tickets for them to come to Forks with you and the girls. Tell them they are to take care of you and the girls, because I have to tell Charlie and he won't want three boys staying in rooms with his three girls. So I will book two hotel rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys," she said.

"Does he really see them as his girls?" I asked.

"Yes, he talks about them all the time. He talks about you, too," she said.

"Okay, well now I really need to go. Bye, Tanya," I said.

"Bye, Bella. Don't worry about spending money. Spend as much as you want. The credit card has an unlimited amount. Doesn't matter what it is. Buy it. This is my gift to you," Tanya said.

This time I felt tears fall down my face. "Tanya, you don't need to give me an unlimited amount on a credit card. I can-" I started to say.

"No, Bella. I am and I will. No arguing. Got it?"

"Yes, Tanya," I said like the little child you is admitting defeat to their mother. Which in a way, Tanya is to me now. Well almost now.

I felt someone wipe away my tears with their thumb. The volt of electricity that went through my body told me who it was. Edward.

"Okay, bye, Bella. For real this time goodbye and have fun shopping," Tanya said. "Oh, and don't cry. There is no need for it. We are mother and daughter. I love you and you love me. This is what mothers do for their daughters. But if you cry then I know Edward will make you feel better. If you know what I mean."

"Tanya! I won't cry just to get someone to 'make me feel better!' I'm crying because we haven't met and yet you still are sending me money and saying you love me. I've never had that before. But I really do need to go. Bye, Tanya," I said.

Edward said, "Bye, Tanya," in a louder voice than what he usually uses so Tanya could hear him.

"Bye, Edward. Take care of my daughter. Do you hear me?" Tanya said.

I blushed and Edward replied, "Of course, Tanya. Do you want me to tell Em and Jazz the same thing?"

"What? They are going for Rose and Alice? Then yes I want you to tell them the same thing! If they come home or call me sad, I will personally come out there and kick your asses. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Tanya. I you just made yourself very clear. Now Bella and I must go and met Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz, so I am sure we will talk to you later. Goodbye, Tanya," Edward said with a smirk.

"Okay, bye, kids. Have fun. Shop until you drop!" Tanya said.

I hung up the phone and look up at Edward. I didn't notice how close he really was. He was standing right in front of me.

I looked up into his emerald green eyes that seemed to go on forever. I instantly got lost in them, they were that deep. I loved them.

I don't know how long we stood there, but finally I looked down at my hands and said, "I think we should go find Alice."

"Yeah, probably."

"Wait. Where did they go?"

"They went to Abercrombie & Finch. Alice told me to tell you that you have to buy something there," Edward said.

"Ugh. I don't like that store! Do we have to go in there, Edward?" I asked with a pout.

"Bella," Edward warned.

"What?"

"Stop making that face."

"What face? This face?" I asked increasing my pout.

"Yes."

I keep pouting and looked up at him from under my lashes. I can see him breaking! Yes!

"Fine, Bella, we don't have to go into that store if you don't want to, but you get to tell Alice," when he started he sounded defeated but by the end he sound… cocky?

"Okay, I can just tell her I was still talking to Tanya."

"She won't believe you," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh yeah. What makes you think that?"

"You can't lie," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I won't be the only one lying."

"What?"

"After I tell her I was still talking to Tanya she will turn to you to confirm it and you will say I was still on the phone with Tanya. If you don't agree with me I will tell her you said we don't have to go into the store. So do you want a pissed off pixie on your ass or to you want pissed of Bella on your ass?" I asked.

"Um… I don't know. Alice could bite my head off, but I think you would kill me." He looked really nervous now!

"Emmett and Jasper told me what you told them yesterday before they went out on their dates. I think I would like to have kids. I also think I would like to live long enough to get married and actually have kids, so I think I will go with the pissed off pixie," he said with confidence in the end.

"So why did you choose Alice? She could kill you and you won't be able to get married and have kids," I said with fake curiousness.

"U-um, I-I ch-choose Alice because a-all s-she could do i-is yell at me. You c-could deny me," he said stuttering almost every word.

"And why would I deny you?" I said. I have no clue where I got the confidence, but it's flowing now.

"Um, you could deny me when I ask you to be my girlfriend?" he said it more like a question.

"Edward, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Bella, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, getting his confidence back.

"Are you really asking me to be your girlfriend, Edward?" I said with a smirk.

"Bella, just answer the question," he said looking annoyed that I wasn't answering.

"Yes, Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend," I said.

"Really?" he asked like a little boy having his mom tell him he could get his first puppy.

"Yes, really, Edward. Now are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?" I asked.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Seriously, Edward? I just asked you if you were going to stand there or if you were going to kiss me? What the hell do you think?"

He started to lean in, but he was going to slow, so I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine. At first he was shocked, but then our lips moved in sync. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my lips and he slid his tongue in. Our tongues danced around each other, then his tongue started to explore my mouth.

We had to pull apart for breathe. When I looked at him, he was breathing deeply, I was too.

"That was… amazing. The best kiss I've ever had," he said with his crooked smile. My smile. Wait, my smile. Yes, your smile. He is your boyfriend.

Edward is my boyfriend.

"Yeah. That was the best kiss I've ever had, too."

"Well we should go find Alice," Edward said and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Yeah, we probably should. Let's go," I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards Abercrombie & Finch.

When we got in front of the store, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper walked out.

"Where have you two been?" Alice asked hands on her hips, staring us down.

"I just got off the phone with Tanya," I said.

"Edward, did she really just get off the phone with Tanya?" Alice asked turning her glare to him.

He looked her in the eye and said, "Yes, Alice she just got off the phone with Tanya. I made her get off the phone so you won't kill me."

"Fine," Alice gave me a wicked grin. "Now we are going into Vic-"

"Alice. Don't. You. Dare. Say. That," I growled.

"Say what, Bella? Vic-"

"Don't!" I yelled and stomped off.

"Looks like Bella wants to go to Victo-"

"The hell I don't!" I yelled. People started to look at me like I was crazy.

"But that's the way to… VICTORIASECREAT!" Alice said the last part really fast so I couldn't stop her.

I turned and glared at her. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were laughing, Alice looked smug, and Edward looked… shocked. His eyes glazed over with…lust? Desire? I'm not sure.

"ALICE! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M NOT! I'M NOT!" I yelled, not caring if people hard me or stared at me.

"Come on, Bella. It will be fun and you know it!" Alice called.

"Do you want me to call someone?" I asked her with a smirk knowing she wouldn't make me go in if I called someone.

"You wouldn't dare call him," Alice said with a glare.

"You want to make a bet?" I asked.

"Fine, we won't make you go in, but we are going in," she huffed.

"We as in who?" Emmett finally talked.

"Rose and I of course. Bella will hang out with you guys while we shop on there," Alice said.

I walked back over to them and asked the boys, "So, what store are we going to?"

"We came here to go to MC Sports for all our sports stuff, but you wouldn't like it because we are going for 'guys' stuff," Emmett said.

Rose and Alice laughed. I shot them both a glared.

The boys looked at them then back at me. They didn't know what was going on.

"You guys will see once you get in the store," Rose said.

"O-kay," Emmett said.

" 'Kay, Alice let's go," Rose said.

" 'Kay," Alice and Rose linked arms and started to skip off to "hell."

Emmett and Jasper watched the two of them go. Me, being the best friend, went up behind them and hit them both in the back of the head.

"Ouch, what the hell, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I don't think it was Edward," I said.

They both turned around and saw me standing there with a smirk on my face.

"Ouch, Bella. I didn't know you had an arm on you," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I do. So are we going to Sports or not?" I asked and started walking off.

They didn't move for a little bit, then they finally ran to catch up with me.

"Bell, do you play sports?" Edward asked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Come on Bells, tell us," Emmett whined.

"How about this; It's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Bella, we just want to know if you play sports," Jasper said.

We got in the store and the guy at the door said, "Bella! Haven't seen you in awhile. Alice and Rose keeping you?"

"Yeah, Mark. They won't let me come here. They say this places is 'The worst place God ever put on Earth.' Every time I say I want to come they freak," I said with a laugh.

"Who are they? I've never seen then before. Are they your new boy toys, Bella?"

I blushed and glared at him. "No, these are friends. Emmett, Jasper, Edward this is Mark. Mark this is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward."

They all shook hands.

"So, what are you in for today?" Mark asked.

"Actually, I'm here with these three. Alice and Rose are in Hell so I came here with them," I said.

"So, what can I do for you guys?" Mark asked them.

"We want to get some Baseball stuff," Edward said.

"Well I can't help you with, but Bella can," Mark said.

I glared at him.

They guys looked at me and I started walking towards the Baseball section. They followed me and didn't say a thing. I stopped once we were there and said, "Here you go. I'm just going to go over there."

I left them and walked over to the Basketball section.

**EPOV**

"Dude, Bella plays ball," Em said.

"She doesn't look like she would play anything like baseball or basketball. I wonder what else she plays," Jasper said.

"I can't believe it. She never told me," I said.

"What do you mean never told you?" Jasper asked.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend and she never told me she plays any kind of sport," I said.

"You asked her to be your girlfriend?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, Em. I feel this pull to her, I can't explain it. Whenever I'm away from her I get…anxious. Guys I'm falling and I'm falling hard," I said and turned to them. They had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure, Ed. I mean it could just be lust," Jasper said.

"No, it's not lust. I really think I'm started to fall in love with Bella," I said with a smile. I knew right then and there that I loved Isabella Swan.

I love Isabella Swan.

"Guys, I love Bella."

"Really? Are you going to tell her?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Not now. It's too soon. Right? It's too soon to tell her I love her. No I need to tell her so no one else can take her. Right? Guys, right? You aren't helping me by just staring at me!" I was freaking out and they knew it.

"Dude, we couldn't get a word in with you and your ranting about telling Bella you love her. You tell her when you feel like you should no one but yourself can stop you," Jasper said putting his hand on my shoulder calming down. I never knew how he did that. When you are stressed, he will put his hand on your shoulder and you calm down insanity.

"How the hell do you do that, man?" Emmett asked noticing that I had relaxed.

"Do what?" Jasper asked, confused.

"Calm people down just by touching them?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know. I've always been able to calm people down," Jasper said shrugging his shoulders.

"So have you guys found what you were looking for?" Bella asked from behind us.

I panicked. How much of our conversation did she hear? Did she hear me say I love her? What if she did? How do I explain to her that I really do love her? What do I do?

"No," Emmett said.

"Well, what _are_ you looking for?" Bella asked, tilting her head to the side looking at us.

"We need new mitts, bats, and hats," Jasper said. "Sorry I mean, we need baseball gloves, baseball bats, and helmets."

"Okay, I'll go ask Mark if he has any of those things you said you need," she said with a glare.

"What is her problem? Man, if looks could kill you would be dead, Jazz," Emmett said.

"I was just telling her what we needed. She's a girl. She doesn't know what mitts, bats, and hats are. Does she?" Jasper asked, freaking.

"I don't know. Look at Alice and Rose. If you asked them for those thing they would say something like, 'Why would you need mittens? It's like 60 degrees out.' She couldn't know with friends like that," I said.

Bella came back with Mark right behind her. He had a smirk on his face.

"So, what can I get you guys?" he asked.

"We need baseball gloves, baseball bats, and helmets," Jasper said with a quick glance at Bella who had a scowl clear on her face.

"Oh okay. They are right here," he said and pointed to the wall to the left of where we stood.

"Oh, thanks, Mark," I said glancing at Bella like Jasper had. She was fuming.

Mark walked away, leaving Emmett, Jazz, and I with a pissed off Bella. God, she looked so gorgeous angry.

"Um, Bella, are you okay? You look like you are going to kill someone," Emmett said covering his manhood.

"What? Oh, no, just a little mad," she said looking right at the three of us.

"What did we do?" Jasper asked. Clearly annoyed by not knowing what he did wrong. He usually always knows what he did wrong, but not with Bella.

"What did you do wrong? Well let's see. You assume I'm some stupid girl who has no clue what mitts, bats, and hats are. You think I can't play 'guys sports' because I'm a girl. Well let me tell you, I beat I can play a whole hell of a lot better than you!" she was yelling at us and we where shrinking back. Mark was watching with an amused expression on his face.

She was shaking, she was so mad!

"Are you done now?" Emmett asked.

She then turned on him. She looked past Emmett and looked over to Mark, who nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

Bella picked up a bat and started swinging at Emmett. He wasn't expecting it, so he never had the chance to stop the bat as it swung and hit him right where it hurt.

Emmett fell down to the ground holding his package, with tears in his eyes.

Bella then turned to Jasper. He wasn't paying attention either. He was looking at Emmett with a pained expression. She swung the bat again and hit Jasper in the same spot. He fell to the ground to. Looking just like Emmett.

She then turned to me. "Do you have a problem with me playing guys sports, Edward?" She had that and brought the bat up, ready to swing.

"No, Bella. I think it's hot that you play guy sports. I was shock because you never told me when we went out to lunch yesterday. That's all," I said.

She put the bat down and smiled at me. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Mark walked over then and looked down at Jazz and Em. "Looks like you guys learned the hard way." He laughed and walked away from us.

"Shit, Bells. Did you have to hit me there?" Emmett asked in a strained voice.

"Yup," she said popping the 'p'.

"Damn. What is Rosie going to say?" Emmett whined.

"What do you mean what is Rosie going to say?" Bella asked arching one of her eyebrows.

"Um…well…uh…she…uh…shegavemeablowjob!" Emmett rushed the last part.

"She what?" Bella asked.

"She gave me a blow job," Emmett said not looking Bella in the eyes.

She turned to Jasper. "So do you and Alice do anything I should know about?"

Jasper didn't look at her either.

"Did she give you a blow job, too, Jazz?" she asked in a sweet voice.

He just nodded his head.

Bella stated laughing. Em and Jazz looked up her shocked, that quickly turned to anger.

"Well the hell did you hit us where it counts if you weren't pissed about the girl giving us blow job?" Emmett asked.

"Why?" Bella asked getting pissed again. I guess they just never learn. Oh well.

"Yes, why. Did I stutter when I asked you?" Emmett asked.

I thought Bella was fuming before, but now she's seething. I hope she doesn't kill them. Maybe I should step in. Nah. I want to see how far Bella will go.

"Why did I hit you? I hit you because you are arrogant sexist pigs! I can do a hell of a lot more than you think. Just because I can't walk across a flat surface doesn't mean I can't play baseball, basketball, football, and any other sport you can throw at me! That is why hit you both your dicks! If you keep going I will rip them off with my bare hands!" Bella yelled in both of their faces.

When she was yelling at them, they started out pissed but as she ended, they looked sacred shitless. I tried to cover my laughter as coughs but, they all knew I was laughing.

"I-I n-never th-thought you w-would play sports, Bella. You just don't look like the type," Emmett said looking really scared because Bella keep glaring at him.

"So, now there is a 'type' to play sports?" Bella asked, glaring at both of them.

"No, Bella there is no 'type' to play sports. What Emmett met it that we are just surprised that you play all those sports. We never knew you played sports, that's why I explained what mitts, bats, and hats met. I didn't know you played. I'm sorry, Bella. Alice and Rose never told us. I'm really, really sorry, Bella," Jasper said practically on his knees graveling.

"Okay, Jazz, I guess I can't forgive you. Sorry about you're," she giggled. "pain."

"That's okay, Bella. I forgive you, too. I understand why you did it," Jasper said with a smile.

Bella turned to Emmett, hands on her hips, glaring at him. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

"Fine. Whatever," Bella said and walked off.

"Emmett. Now you really pissed her off. God, why are you so stupid?" I said.

"Hey, I resent that," Emmett said.

I left, looking for Bella. I heard giggling. I walked around the isle closest to us and saw Bella leaning on the shelves.

"And what, Miss. Swan, is oh so funny?" I asked as I picked her up and spun her around.

Now she was really laughing. I keep spinning around. Mark came over and looked us, laughed, and walked away shaking his head.

I put her down and leaned in to kiss her. My lips met hers and it was the best kiss I've ever had. I wanted to deep the kiss but I want to take this slow. I was getting ready to pull away when Bella's tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it by opening my mouth. She slid her tongue in my mouth and began to explore.

Her tongue caressed mine. I moaned and she hummed in pleasure. I tried not letting her now how…excited I was. She knew what I was trying to do and reached down and grabbed my cock.

I pulled back and looked at her. She looked mad that I had pulled away.

"Bella, I really, really like you and I want to take this slow. I don't want to rush," I said I kissed her.

She looked at me and said the one something I knew I was hoping to hear. She said, "I love you, Edward."

I just looked at her. She looked up at me trying to figure out if I was going to say anything.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, Edward. I just thought I would let you know how I felt," she said looking down at her feet, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill over.

I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her with as much passion as I had in me. I poured my everything into that one kiss. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers and whispered, "I love you, Isabella."

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. She was searching to see if I was lying. She didn't know that I would never lie to her.

She must have found her answer because she threw herself at me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and forced her lips on mine. I opened my mouth and forced her lips apart and slid my tongue into her mouth.

We were kissing when I heard coughing. I ignored it and keep kissing Bella. I was finally pulled away from Bella. I looked into Bella's eyes and saw my whole life in front of me.

One day I will make Bella my wife.

Bella was whole face was a tomato red. It made even more beautiful. I loved her for it even more.

"Okay now that they are no longer making out, that's buy some equipment to play!" Emmett said.

Bella walked over to him and slapped him across the face. All I heard was the sound of skin on skin.

"Ow! What was that for, Bella?" Emmett yelled.

"That was for not apologizing to me," she said and walked over to me and into my arms. I smiled down at her a gave her a peak on the lips.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too" she whispered back. "Okay, now we can go buy equipment."

We all followed her. "Um, Bella, where are we going?" I asked.

"What sports are we here for?" she asked turning around to face us.

"Baseball, Basketball, Football, and Lacrosse," I said.

As I said each sport her smile get bigger and bigger.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked with my crooked smile that I know made all girl panties wet.

"Nothing," she said skipping back over to the Baseball area. She looked at each of us and grabbed stuff off the racks, shelves, walls and threw then at us.

"Um, what do you want us to do with these?" Emmett asked.

She laughed. "You buy them, of course."

"How do we now these are right for us?" Jasper asked.

"Will you just trust me?" she asked pouting.

"Okay," we all said together.

She walked over to one of the red phones and told Mark to come back and take our stuff up to the front desk.

"Now, we are off to Basketball," she said and skipped off over to the Basketball area.

We once again, followed Bella. She did the same thing. She looked at us and grabbed stuff off the racks, shelves, and walls. Throwing them at us. Mark came and took our stuff up to the front with the rest of our stuff.

Then we went to the Football area were the same thing happened as the first two times. Grabbed stuff. Throw it at us. Call Mark.

Finally we went over to the Lacrosse area. Rugby was my favorite sport. Bella noticed my huge grin.

"So, I see we have a Lacrosse lover," Bella said.

"Yes, I love Lacrosse," I leaned down and whispered, "Almost as much as I love you."

She giggled.

This time was a little different. She had us measured for our new sticks. She picked us each a different color stick.

Mark came back to us and just shook his head. "Bella, how much are you going to spend today? Are you buying a new stick?"

Bella whipped around and glared at him. He flinched back.

"What does he mean a new stick?" Jasper asked.

"Um, nothing. He meant nothing," she said.

"Bella , I think he meant something. Do you play Lacrosse, Bella?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and looked up at the three of us. I don't know what Em and Jazz looked like but I know my mouth was hanging open from shock.

"Why don't you three close your mouths so you don't catch flies," she said, smirking.

"I'm shocked, Bella. No offence, but you don't look like you could play Lacrosse," I said.

She just smiled at me and, "I know that's what everyone says."

"How come we got our balls bit but Eddie just gets a smile. No ball beating," Emmett whined.

"Because Edward is my boyfriend and you are just my brothers. So I can beat your balls. That and I don't want to beat Edward's balls cause I might need them later," she said as a tent formed in my pants.

"You know, Bella, you could use my balls, too," Emmett winked…at my girlfriend.

"Oh hell no, Emmett! She is my girlfriend. Not your personal sex toy!" I said.

"Boys, boys. Let's pick our Lacrosse stuff and maybe we can play later today," Bella said.

"Really? Where would we play?" Jasper asked.

"Where do you think? The Lacrosse field, maybe?" Bella said with a frown.

"But, we can't. It's closed," I said.

"You aren't going to pick the lock are you?" Emmett asked.

"No. I have keys," Bella said.

"How the hell do you have keys?" Emmett asked.

"I know the coach," she said simply. Leaving it at that.

We each pick our gear and sticks. Then we walked to the front of the store. Bella put her stick on the counter and we followed her suit.

Mark started to ring up all of our stuff. He laughed when he got to the sticks. "I see you each picked out a stick. I hope you enjoy playing Bella."

We looked at each other with confused faces. Bella looked up at us, we were all taller than her 5'5" frame, and smirked.

Mark finished ringing everything up and the guys and I were going to pay for everything, but Bella beat us to it and handed Mark her credit card from Tanya.

"Bella, you can't pay for all of our stuff," I said.

She looked up at me and said, "How about every date we go on for the rest of our lives, you get to pay."

"I planned on paying any way," I said with a frown.

"You wouldn't have always paid. You would have caved and let me pay for myself a few times," she said with a sexily grin.

The tent in my pants were back. Great! Mark handed Bella back her card. We carried all the bags. It turned out Bella bought stuff, too. She bought almost as much as Alice and Rose bought throughout the whole mall!

Bella pulled out her cell and texted Alice, I'm guessing. Not even 30 seconds later, she got a reply. She laughed.

I heard Alice and Rose call Bella over. She walked over to them and her hips started swaying seductively. Bigger tent.

We joined the girls. Alice and Rose looked past Bella and noticed all our bags.

"Gezz, Bells, how much did you let those boys buy?" Rose joked.

"Well, I picked it all out," she said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You boys let Bella pick out clothes for you to wear?" Alice asked.

Bella glared at them. "I picked out stuff for them to play in. Like Baseball, Basketball, Football, and Lacrosse. We are going to play later."

"What!? You are NOT going to play anything today!" Alice said hands on her hips staring Bella down.

Bella put her hands on her hips and stared right back at Alice, glaring and staring Alice down.

They stood there for five minutes, when Alice threw her hands up and yelled, "Fine, Bella, don't spend time with your best friends!"

"What would we do, Alice? Talk about how you two gave those two," she pointed back at Em and Jazz, "blow jobs. Were you going to tell me, um?"

"What?!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah, I hit Emmett and Jasper in the balls, when Em said something about Rose being disappointed if his balls were messed up. I asked him what he was talking about and he just looked down. So then I guessed it. I turned to Jasper and asked him he did then same thing so I knew I was right. They never confirmed it, but I could tell because they didn't answer, that and the blush," Bella said.

"We didn't tell because we knew you would get mad," Rose said in a low, sad voice.

"Yeah, well you not telling me really pisses me off! You would think that being your guys best friends forever you would tell me this shit! But now! I go on all your stupid shopping trips with you, but you two never do anything I want to do! Like when I want to play, you guys just blow me off and say let's go to the mall! I go only because you two are my best friends! What do you guys do for me? Yeah I love that you guys buy me clothes, but I wish you guys would do something _with_ not_ for_ me!" Bella yelled. She had been holding that in for awhile, I could tell.

"I guess I'll see you guys later. I'm going to play," Bella told Alice and Rose. She started walking off and said, "Are you guys going to come so we can play or just stand like you lost your minds?"

Em, Jazz, and I said goodbye to Alice and Rose, who just looked past us towards Bella, who never stopped to wait for us. They looked like they were having some kind of epiphany.

The guys and I walked after Bella. We caught up with her and she was even more enraged than she was with Em and Jazz.

We walked Bella towards Emmett's jeep. We put the bags in the back. I helped Bella up into the backseat. Em and Jazz were in the front.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked rubbing my hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.

She turned on me and yelled, "What the hell do think, Edward? I just yelled at my sisters for the first time! And they just stood there! They did come and try to talk to me! You don't know how much that hurts! They've always been there for me and now… there not!" she was crying by the end.

I pulled her into my lap and looked up to see Emmett and Jasper looking back at Bella sadly. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

"How long do you think she was holding that in?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but I think a long time," Jasper said.

"Mike, no. Stop," Bella said.

"Shit. She's awake," Emmett said.

"No she's not. She's just talking in her sleep," I said holding her tighter.

"Mike! Stop! You are hurting me!" She was crying again. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless! I vowed she would never go through this kind of pain again.

"Edward, to we want to go to the field or take her to your place?" Jasper asked turning to look at me.

"Let's go back to my place," I said.

Once we pulled into the garage of my apartment, Emmett and Jasper carried all the bags in and I carried Bella in. They but the bags down on the living room floor and I really didn't care. I had to take care of Bella.

I walked to my room and but her on my bed. I tucked her in so she wouldn't get cold. I was turning the doorknob when I heard her said, "Edward, stay. Please?"

She was crying again. Her voice sounded so vulnerable. I couldn't say no. I walked back over to her and pulled the covers back and climbed in bed next to her. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my chest and I held her tighter.

She fell asleep not long after. I looked down at her and she looked so peaceful compared to five minutes ago. I watched her sleep. Then I feel asleep. When I woke up, Bella was gone.

**So this is my longest chapter yet. I'm hoping that the rest of them will be this long. It may be a little bit before I post again, because I'm taking Drivers Ed. Tell me what you think about it. I'm not sure if I should add Jessica and some of the others from the book in, so if you have any ideas, PM and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Love ya**

**brittany b**


End file.
